Duma
by Nigaki
Summary: Kili chce tylko, by wuj był z niego dumny.


Kili od dziecka pragnął, by wuj był z niego dumny, ale nie zawsze mu się to udawało. Minęło wiele lat od jego narodzin, nim Thorin pochwalił go po raz pierwszy. Wcześniej nie miał żadnych powodów, by być dumnym.

Jako dziecko Kili był mały i słabowity w porównaniu do swojego starszego brata. Często wdawał się bójki ze starszymi krasnoludami, by udowodnić, że potrafi walczyć. Nie wychodził zwycięsko z tych potyczek, więc zawsze wracał do domu poobijany. Matka wielokrotnie prosiła wuja, by powiedział coś innym dzieciom i uświadomił je, kogo biją, ale Thorin doskonale wiedział, że to nic nie da, bo dzieci nie rozumiały tego, że Kili był księciem, nawet te starsze. Nie miało to dla nich znaczenia.

Kili zapamiętał wtedy słowa wuja, które zostały z nim na całe życie.

- Nie będę mu cały czas pomagał, niech sam się uczy walczyć i bronić.

I Kili tak zrobił. Zaczął ciężej trenować, podpatrywał brata podczas treningu i prosił wuja o rady dotyczące obrony. Nie sprawiło to, że zaczął nagle wygrywać, ale cieszył się, że wuj pochwala jego chęć do treningu. Kilka lat później efekty stały się widoczne, gdy Kili nie był już taki mały i słaby, i bez problemu radził sobie ze starszymi rówieśnikami. Jednak to, że zaczął wygrywać w sprzeczkach wcale nie sprawiło, że wuj był z niego dumny.

- Wróg na polu bitwy, to nie to samo co walka z dzieciakami. – powiedział mu, gdy wrócił uradowany po kolejnej wygranej bójce. Kili nie spał całą noc, analizując te słowa.

Gdy w końcu osiągnął odpowiedni wiek, by ćwiczyć razem z bratem walkę bronią, bardzo się ucieszył. Zamierzał udowodnić wujowi, że będzie kiedyś świetnym wojownikiem. Był zbyt uparty, by odpuścić.

Fili nigdy nie miał problemów, by pokonać go w walce, co strasznie go frustrowało. Wszyscy mu mówili, że to z powodu różnicy w praktyce, nie było po prostu mowy, by po kilku miesiącach treningu mógł pokonać brata, który trenował już kilka lat. Ale Kili wiedział, że to nie tylko o to chodzi. Gdy podnosił miecz czy topór, czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Nie leżały mu wygodnie w dłoni, czuł się dziwnie, trzymając je. Fili powiedział mu, że broń trzeba dobrać, nim zacznie się trenować, ale nawet po sprawdzeniu całej zbrojowni, Kili wiedział już, że choć nauczy się walczyć w stopniu zadowalającym, to jednak nigdy nie będzie mistrzem miecza ani topora. Zaczął więc szukać zamiennika i znalazł go od razu. Łuk mu się podobał, dobrze leżał w dłoni, czuł się z nim pewnie. Był wygodny, lekki i śmiercionośny. Zamierzał zostać mistrzem łucznictwa.

Gdy opowiedział o swoich zamiarach rodzinie, Thorin nie był zadowolony. Wściekł się, że władanie elfią bronią jest hańbą dla rodu i tylko tchórze posługują się łukami, bojąc się stanąć twarzą w twarz z wrogiem. Kili postanowił mu pokazać, że się myli. Zamierzał zostać najlepszym łucznikiem w Śródziemiu, lepszym nawet od elfów. Wuj zobaczyłby wtedy, jak wspaniałą bronią jest łuk.

Treningi rozpoczął następnego dnia o świcie. Wciąż trenował też z mieczem, ale bardziej skupiał się na łuku. Fili czasami go obserwował, jak nieudolnie próbuje naciągnąć strzałę i trafić w wyznaczony cel, ale szybko mu się to nudziło. Nie rozumiał, co ciekawego jest w łukach, ale szanował decyzję brata.

Ich matka miała podobny stosunek do tej broni, co Thorin. Parokrotnie rozmawiała z Kilim, by dał sobie spokój, tłumaczyła, że powinien walczyć mieczem jak jego brat i inne krasnoludy. Czasami próbowała go przekonać opowieściami, jak to jego dziadek i pradziadek walczyli w największych bitwach i nigdy nie użyli w nich łuku, a mimo to wygrali.

- Wygrali, bo byli silnymi wojownikami, nie dlatego, że nie mieli łuków. – odpowiedział jej Kili i wyszedł z domu, by znowu trenować. Matka więcej już z nim na ten temat nie rozmawiała.

Z czasem i Thorin przestał poruszać ten temat, pogodził się z decyzją siostrzeńca. Gdy miał dobry humor, czasami przychodził pomóc mu trenować. Kili bardzo się zdziwił, gdy dowiedział się, że jego wuj potrafi strzelać z łuku choćby w niewielkim stopniu.

Wkrótce Thorin nie mógł go już niczego nauczyć, Kili był od niego lepszy, ale mimo wszystko wciąż nie usłyszał od niego słów pochwały.

Kili zaczął trenować jeszcze ciężej.

Niedługi czas później, gdy Kili praktycznie nie rozstawał się z łukiem, zaczął zauważać, że broda przeszkadza mu w treningu, nawet gdy ją zaplata.

Broda była bardzo ważna dla krasnoluda, im dłuższa i gęściejsza, tym lepiej. Kili zawsze pragnął mieć piękną brodę, zazdrościł bratu, gdy mógł już zaplatać ze swojej warkocze.

Tym razem los okazał się dla niego łaskawy i bardzo szybko pojawił się u niego pierwszy zarost. Przez kilka tygodni cieszył się z tego powodu jak dziecko.

Trudno było mu podjąć ostateczną decyzję, ale w końcu się zdecydował. Chwycił za sztylet i ściął włosy jak najkrócej. Jeśli wuj mógł mieć krótką brodę, to on też, zwłaszcza że robił to z ważnych powodów, ale bez żalu.

Gdy tego wieczora wrócił do domu, matka omal nie wyrzuciła go na zewnątrz. Nie był pewny, czy to z powodu ścięcia przez niego brody, czy zrobienia tego w taki niedbały sposób. Fili zaśmiał się głośno, omal nie dusząc się kolacją.

Najbardziej obawiał się reakcji wuja i wcale nie poczuł się pewnie, gdy Thorin z posępną miną powiedział jego matce, że z nim porozmawia, a potem zabrał go przed dom, zabierając coś po drodze. Kili zmartwił się, że znowu rozczarował wuja, zamiast dać mu powód do dumy, ale gdy już byli na zewnątrz, Thorin uśmiechał się łagodnie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że to co wziął ze sobą z domu, to brzytwa.

- Mądra decyzja. – pochwalił i zaczął ścinać mu reszty włosów z twarzy.

Kili nie mógł się teraz uśmiechnąć, ale w głębi serca skakał z radości. Słowa wuja wiele dla niego znaczyły. To wciąż nie było „jestem z ciebie dumny", ale na razie wystarczyło. Zamierzał się starać, by jeszcze kiedyś to usłyszeć. Sprawi, że Thorin będzie naprawdę dumny.

- Jakby matka cię pytała, to z tobą rozmawiałem.

Kili przytaknął i wreszcie się uśmiechnął, gdy wuj skończył go golić. Musiał się teraz nauczyć, jak to robić samodzielnie.

Thorin wrócił do domu, ale Kili został na zewnątrz, by nie denerwować matki swoim nowym wyglądem. Fili przyniósł mu później kolację i posiedział z nim chwilę, ciągle nabijając się z jego brody. Niedługo potem wszedł jednak znowu do domu i Kili został sam. Siedział na ławce, pocierając dłonią zarost. Gdy był jeszcze mały i nie miał brody, a już ćwiczył strzelanie z łuku, niektórzy przezywali go drwiąco elfem albo miłośnikiem elfów. Nie był jednym ani drugim, ale musiał przyznać, że rzeczywiście przypomina nieco elfa. Z pewnością zamierzali znowu go tak przezywać, ale tym razem nie będzie się wściekał. Nie miało znaczenia, jak na niego wołają i co o nim sądzą. Nie przynosił wstydu swojemu rodowi, a już na pewno nie wujowi. I zamierzał to udowodnić wszystkim, bez wyjątku. Słyszał, jak Thorin coraz częściej opowiada o odzyskaniu domu. Kili miał ogromną nadzieję, że też będzie mógł wyruszyć i pokazać, że jest wielkim wojownikiem. Tak jak jest nim Thorin i tak jak był nim jego własny ojciec, dziad i pradziad. Tak jak jest nim Fili. Oni wszyscy będą z niego dumni.


End file.
